


Partition

by babbitly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Limousines, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has no self control when it comes to Kagami in a good suit and Kagami doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> listen to partition when u read this because yeah

His boyfriend looked fucking hot.

Aomine let his eyes trail down Kagami’s body as the red head chugged a bottle of water before they headed out the door, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He looked especially hot tonight because of the outfit he had on for this stupid after party the two had been invited to after the ESPYS. They’d already had to sit through the whole damn ceremony and Aomine thought he deserved a fucking award for not pulling Kagami in to the bathroom during the show to have his way with him. This suit the other male was wearing was doing things to his brain. Not good things either, mostly just perverted things.

The suit their assistant had bought for him was the greatest thing Aomine hade ever seen. The black suit fit Kagami like a glove. The white collard shirt he had on was fitted and had two buttons open, exposing just enough of his chest to drive Aomine up a fucking wall. The jacket was tight in all the right spots, shaping Kagami’s figure to even more perfection than it already was. Aomine swallowed hard as Kagami turned around, and threw the bottle into the garbage can behind him, bending over slightly.

Now, Aomine knew he already had a thing for Kagami’s ass, I mean it was glorious, but these pants- they were hugging it seamlessly, accentuating it in all the right ways. It looked fucking perfect and Aomine wanted to sink his teeth in to it. Aomine felt a jolt of excitement roll through his lower abdomen as the image of pulling those pants off with his teeth flashed through his mind. Aomine ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long fucking night.

As Kagami turned around again, unknowingly completing a a full turn for Aomine’s greedy eyes, Aomine made a mental note to buy their assistant flowers or maybe a trip to Bora Bora the next time he saw her for the excellent clothing decision.

“C’mon Aho,” Kagami said, walking past Aomine, rubbing his hand across his chest as he went, and heading straight for the door, “We’re gonna be late.”

Kagami’s cologne wafted across Aomine’s face, his chest burned where Kagami’s fingers had trailed, and that jolt from earlier traveled lower down his abdomen. He was so fucking screwed.

Aomine turned and followed Kagami out the door, turning and locking up their house before walking to the stretch limo that had been ordered for them. Kagami was waiting by the door talking to the driver, his eyes bright and his mouth in a big smile.

Aomine walked behind the two and slid into the dark limo trying to get a hold of himself even minutely. He took another deep breath, leaned his head on the headrest, and closed his eyes. He needed to calm the fuck down or they weren’t going to make it to the after party.

He felt Kagami’s weight slide in next to him, his hand pressing against Aomine’s thigh as he situated himself in the limo cab. Aomine could smell his cologne again as the door was shut on them, could feel Kagami’s heat radiating through his pants where the other male’s hand was still on his thigh. Aomine kept his eyes closed as the car started up and pulled out of their driveway, turning on to the main road. Kagami squeezed lightly on Aomine’s thigh and Aomine’s eyes shot open at the contact.

“What’s wrong?” Kagami asked, the concern evident in his voice, “Are you tired?”

“No, I’m not tired, ” Aomine sighed, leaning his head forward off the headrest and turning to look at Kagami next to him staring into his burgundy eyes,  “I’m about to rip your clothes off and fuck you in this limo if you don’t move your hand though.”

“Aho!” Kagami yelled, his eyebrows shooting up as his eyes widened and a blush erupted across his cheeks. “The window’s down you asshole, he can hear us.”

Aomine smirked and leaned his head back on the headrest; he’d expected that exact reaction from Kagami. He loved riling him up.

But what he didn’t expect was Kagami’s grip to tighten on him, for Kagami’s hand to slide higher up his leg to press between his thighs. The smirk fell from Aomine’s face and he whipped his head around to see Kagami wearing a grin on his lips.

“Ki-Kagami stop,” Aomine growled, “I’m not kidding. If you don’t fucking stop we aren’t going to this party.”

Kagami grinned wider, his eyes narrowed, and reached up with his hand that wasn’t currently grabbing Aomine’s dick and pressed a button overhead. Aomine heard the soft whir of the partition closing at the front of the limo and felt the excitement in his abdomen rush to his dick.

“Fine.” Aomine smirked, leaning across the seat and straddling Kagami’s waist faster than he’d even thought possible, to press his lips hard against Kagami’s. He kissed him rough, pressing his body forward and licking across Kagami’s lips before tangling their tongues together in his mouth. Aomine trailed his arms us Kagami’s suit jacket and up his neck, one hand going behind his head to splay through his hair, and the other sliding between their mouths to swipe his thumb across Kagami’s bottom lip. Aomine pulled backwards slightly and trailed his mouth up to Kagami’s ear, his red hair tickling Aomine’s nose, “I don’t think you know how much I like this suit Kagami.”

Aomine ground his hips down, pressing his erection into Kagami’s lap with his words. He heard a soft moan escape Kagami’s lips at the movement and sucked hard at Kagami’s neck. He licked a line down Kagami’s open collar kissing and biting his chest as Kagami’s hands finally started moving and slid up Aomine’s thighs, to his waist, and then around to grip Aomine’s ass, his fingers kneading at his flesh.

Aomine moved his hands back to Kagami’s firm chest and unbuttoned the buttons of his jacket and shirt before sliding to his knees between Kagami’s legs in the cab of limousine. He slid his hands up and down Kagami’s thighs as he looked up at him. His eyes were lidded, his perfectly out of place hair wild from Aomine’s fingers, and his lips swollen and red. His shirt lay open exposing the defined contours of his chest and abdomen and his black pants strained at his crotch.

“Fuck.” Aomine hissed out as he brought his hands up to the belt at Kagami’s waist, undoing the buckle with practiced ease before unbuttoning and unzipping the pants. It was almost a shame to waste such a great outfit, one that made Kagami look so good, but those thoughts fell from Aomine’s mind as he pulled the pants down slightly on Kagami’s hips and his erection tented in his boxer briefs. Aomine looked up to Kagami, who was staring at him; as he reached his hand inside Kagami’s briefs, wrapping his hand around the heated, smooth skin of Kagami’s dick.

“Aomine, shit.” Kagami hissed out, his head rolling back on the headrest of the limo.

Aomine smirked and pulled Kagami’s boxer briefs down, Kagami’s hips immediately lifting at the movement so he could slide his clothes down to his thighs. Aomine stroked Kagami’s dick in his hand, pressing his other hand into Kagami’ s strong thigh, and watching Kagami’s face as his mouth fell open.

Aomine lowered his head to Kagami’s cock and slid his tongue across the tip before bobbing his head down farther. Aomine heard Kagami let out a deep groan as his hand came to rest on Aomine’s head, scratching at his scalp and gripping his short hair between his fingers. A surge of excitement raced through Aomine’s body as he felt the sting of pressure at his hair being pulled. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Kagami’s cock as he bobbed his head slowly, following his mouth with his hand as he lifted his head. He swirled his tongue around the head, toying with the ridge there before sliding his head back down and taking all of Kagami in. Aomine brought his other hand up to Kagami’s balls and rolled them between his fingers pulling and bobbing his head and hand in unison, Kagami’s heavy breaths filling his ears.

Aomine hollowed his cheeks around Kagami’s cock and pulled upward slowly, tauntingly, watching Kagami as he did so, before releasing him from his mouth. He turned his head and kissed a trail down the underside of Kagami’s shaft and then back up to swirl his tongue around the head again.

Kagami’s hand tightened in his hair as Aomine’s name fell from his lips over and over again. His husky voice breathy and low and fuck, it was so hot. Kagami smacked his free hand against the window of the limo, the sound causing Aomine’s eyes widen in delight.

Aomine pumped Kagami from base to tip and then followed his hand with his lips, letting Kagami’s heat fill his mouth and throat. Aomine hummed low and Kagami’s hand tightened in his hair as his body arched up in to Aomine’s mouth, shoving himself deeper.

“Shit, Aomine, shit I’m so close.” Kagami moaned, as Aomine sucked hard and speed up his movements, encouraging Kagami the best he could, trying to get him to that crest of pleasure that he wanted him to reach.

And then Kagami’s back arched higher off the seat, pushing himself farther into Aomine’s mouth as he let out a strained guttural groan as he came hard as Aomine watched his face. Kagami’s eyes fluttered and the muscles of his neck strained as he arched into Aomine. Aomine sucked hard, let Kagami’s wet heat fill his mouth, swallowing him down as he twitched out his orgasm, Aomine’s name falling from his mouth between those moans. Kagami thrust his hips upward again, his hand in Aomine’s hair pulling Aomine’s head upward as his dick fell from Aomine’s mouth, splattering his neck and shirt with release. Aomine wrapped his lips back around Kagami’s shuddering member and sucked hard as Kagami’s orgasm slowed.

Fuck. Aomine loved this. He loved seeing Kagami come apart underneath him. Loved giving him this release that shook his whole body, made him squirm with lust.  Aomine’s pretty sure it’s something he’d never get sick of, he hadn’t in the last six years at least.

Kagami stilled beneath him, his breathing heavy and labored as Aomine sucked lightly up his shaft one more time, cleaning up every drop of release he’d missed. Kagami let out a high-pitched sound at his movements, and Aomine couldn’t help but smirk up at his wrecked form as he licked Kagami’s come from his lips.

Aomine pulled himself back up to the seat of the limo, straddling Kagami’ again, making sure to not put any pressure on his sensitive cock, and kissed lightly up his exposed chest to his neck, and then finally pressing his lips against Kagami’s mouth. Kagami’s kissed him back lightly, licking his tongue across Aomine’s bottom lip before pushing his shoulders back.

Aomine grinned at his boyfriend’s flushed face, the absolutely spent smile that was on Kagami’s lips was Aomine’s favorite after all.

“I think the after party might be a bad idea,” Aomine said, running his hand through Kagami’s red hair.

“Oh you think?” Kagami laughed, his voice still rough as he turned his head to kiss Aomine’s arm.

“Yeah, I think we should go home and you can return the favor.” Aomine said leaning down and pressing his mouth to Kagami’s jaw, “Or we could go for round two in here?”

“No!” Kagami said, his voice rising in tone, as his hands raised, pushing him back again. “We probably already traumatized the driver, Aho. No. No we can’t.”

“Fine,” Aomine said as he reached his hand up and rolled the partition down so it was cracked.

“Take us home.” He barked, rolling the window back up before the driver could say anything.

“And you owe me a new suit, Kagami.” Aomine smirked turning back to Kagami and looking down at the now ruined suit jacket, wiping his hand at the trails of Kagami’s release down the front. Aomine lifted his head to see that familiar blush intensify on Kagami’s cheeks as he sputtered and his eyebrows shot up his forehead.

 


End file.
